OnePiece HighSchool AU
by choppy101
Summary: Nami enters a new chapter in her life , after leaving her old house that is full of memories , she moved into a whole new place to start her new High School year in a new town , meeting new people , dealing with problem and anything you can face when you are a teenager , will life be hard on her ? or will it be as exciting as she imagined ? rated T , shippings later on.


**hey everyone !~  
this is my first time writing a fanfic , im actually doing this for some reasons that are important to me to sort out my ideas  
so i guess this fanfic will include mostly all the characters in OnePiece , i hope you enjoy reading this fanfic as much as i did enjoyed writing it .**  
 **plus , this fanfic has a lot of shipping but for now i wont add any so that it goes with the plan i have in mind for this fanfic Q3Q !**  
 **(DISCLAIMER : i dont own OnePiece and any of the characters )  
here you go with the very first chapter of this modern AU fanfic ,,,**

It was early in the morning , around like 8 or 9 am . the room was very messy , filled with a bunch of empty boxes ready to be filled . Nami was so stressed to what to pack in these boxes , they were just too many and she didn't finish half of her packing duty , since she was about to move to a new town with her father and sister . she needs to be ready for everything that she will face in the new town . she was just lost on what to pack first yet she was excited to move to a new place . her father , gen-san , already bought a house for them there . though she still feels uneasy about it , you know , going to a school , meeting new people , dealing with problems . things that mostly every teenager worry about . she was lost in her thoughts until her sister called her out . "Nami , are you okay ?" Nojiko asked her . "yes im fine but I feel a bit uneasy because we will leave this house , its where i grew up with you and…bellemere-san" . she never want to leave the place where she made memories with her step mother who died a few years ago . "hey , you know that she said to live life with no regrets , we promised that we will always smile no matter what , didn't we ?" Nojiko said as she shot an uplifting smile to her upset little sister . "I just don't know about it…..but thanks for reminding me , if she was here she will tell us to move on" Nami hugged Nojiko for being with her through thick and thin . "no problem , that's my job as an older sister" they started laughing a bit until their father called them .

"girls ! hurry up we need to get going" .  
"o-okay dad we're coming ! Nami you need to pack we're about to go" Nojiko said as she ran to her room to get her things ready .  
Nami started to throw everything she want in the boxes . after she was done , she called her father to help her out in taking the boxes and putting them in the car . her room started to get empty every time she takes a box to the car . she placed the last box carefully in the car to make sure nothing falls over , she returned to her room to say her last goodbyes and to take her backpack . she felt sleepy from working and packing things but that wasn't a problem to her because the trip to the new town will take 2 – 3 hours . she got ready and went to the car with her sister , they waited for their father who was making sure that the house was locked . once he got into the car , he saw the sad looks on his daughters faces and sighed , "girls , I know that both of you are sad for leaving this house , and I feel the same , and I know that its also hard to move on after your mother's death but we have to , and both of you have to be careful because they might come back , I wont be ready to lose any of you too , okay ?" he gave them a soft smile . "plus , I want you girls to make a new chapter in your lives , you'll experience a whole new life in a new place , so I want you to have fun no matter what" they nodded back at him and smiled at their father . "thanks dad for these advices we wouldn't what we would do without you" they hugged their dad , well they tried because they were sitting in the car with their seatbelts on . Nami took a last glance at their house before leaving, she smiled at how time flies so fast it seems like only yesterday where she used to sit in front of their house with her mother and talk about a lot of stuff , there were beautiful times . the car moved heading to the town . an hour have passed and they still hadn't reached it . Nojiko was sleeping and Nami was drawing something that she needed to finish though doing these drawing was never her choice , she was forced to ,she has been doing this for 7 years now and she wished that she never met that person in the first place , Nami hand slipped on the drawing due to her sleepyhead , she decided to complete it later ,little by little she closed her eyes and took a deep nap . once they arrived , her father stopped in front of their new house .  
"Nami , wake up , we arrived" Nojiko tried to wake her sister up to help them with the luggage .  
Nami yawned and went out of the car to see that the whole neighborhood was very calm and quiet it even looked like no one was living here , that idea terrified her a bit . she started to take some of the boxes from the car and placing them on the ground . suddenly , she stopped taking out the boxes and noticed that there was a woman approaching them with a smile upon her face , she looked really nice .  
"hey , welcome you are the new family , right ?" the woman asked politely .  
"yes we are , thanks for greeting us by the way" Gen-san replied to the woman with a smile .  
"you are welcome , I always greet new people and help them out if they want anything , you really look tired , I hope that the trip wasn't exhausting to the three of you" the woman said with a worried expression . "ill call my sons to help you with luggage , oh I forgot to introduce myself , my name is Makino and im a mother to a 3 sweet sons" Makino said while trying to get the phone out of her pocket to dial one of her sons number .  
" hello , yes dear could you please come to-" makino-san was interrupted by one of her sons  
"im here" said the one standing behind her , behind him was another 2 people .  
"so you were here all along stalking them like you always do with any new people in here , didn't you ?" makino-san said while giving him an angry glare  
"no ,well , yeah , you see mom me and my beloved brothers her are bored so we followed you" her son said while hugging both of his brothers with him.  
"mom , we are sorry if we caused you trouble , but mr. stalker here wanted to meet the new people and he was excited since there were girls in the whole thing." one of his brothers said so , who seems to be the one in the middle , also he looks the wisest , plus he kinda looked different from all of his brothers but that didn't matter.  
"well since you boys are here then how about giving the new people here some help?" makino-san told them with a smile on her face.  
"but-" this time it looks like the youngest one talked with a pout on his face but got interrupted by his mother  
"no buts , you boys will be working and helping them , I will go back home to bring something for them to eat , be polite please!" makino-san said to her sons , the youngest one still had that pout on his face.  
"okay then , could you please bring the bags in the back of the car ?" Gen-san said while getting inside their new house , the three of them replied with a sigh and started heading to the car, then Gen-san turned to Nami and Nojiko and told them to get a look at their new house , once they went inside they were amazed at how beautiful it was , it was perfect just like how they imagined their house to look like . they hugged their father for such an amazing gift . the boys finished getting all the luggage and boxes inside the house , Gen-san thanked them for lending a helping hand , they smiled back and started running towards their house so that they can eat lunch .  
the girls went to their rooms to unpack their stuff , the house was ready due to the furniture , everything was in place all the had to do was to only unpack their things . shortly after the finished unpacking Nami laid down on her new bed and started wondering , why did they come here before school starts in 2 weeks? well , maybe because they can take some rest before the whole school stress .  
Nami only wished the best in her new High School year .

_  
 **thats it for Chapter 1 , i know its a bit short , also the grammar might sucks here , but i hope you guys enjoyed it OwO !  
**


End file.
